Talk:Ruhollah Khomeini
Khomeini's imprisonment HT doesn't state where Khomeini was imprisoned specifically. In DtE, on pg. 294, Atvar states that Khomeini will be transferred to a prison "in the southern region of the lesser continental mass." The lesser continental mass was what the Lizards called the totality of the New World. The southern region would be South America in general, not just Argentina. Also no reason to think that the Argentina event and the prison break are related. Atvar doesn't connect them, they are referenced about 100 pages apart, and since we don't know where Khomeini actually is, they are for all intents and purposes separate events. Finally, nothing in the text tells us how close they came to breaking him out, just that they failed. TR 21:14, January 2, 2012 (UTC) :HT still doesn't say it was Argentina. TR (talk) 02:40, February 11, 2013 (UTC) Okay. Turtle Fan (talk) 05:07, February 11, 2013 (UTC) :That was the the change the anon made. TR (talk) 05:09, February 11, 2013 (UTC) ::Ah. I didn't even notice. Turtle Fan (talk) 05:16, February 11, 2013 (UTC) Tie a Yellow Ribbon I see no need for a Khomeini sub-section for the Jefferson stories. His actions are identical to OTL. I think a new "Iran hostage crisis" article giving an outline of OTL with a Jefferson sub-section giving the differences (namely there was at least one Sasquatch hostage) will cover it adequately. A hotlink to the Khomeini OTL section would be sufficient for the Jefferson sub-section reference(s). ML4E (talk) 20:41, January 10, 2020 (UTC) :I could go either way. Iran does other things of note that it didn't in OTL, too, and that would be Khomeini's responsibility, even if the story doesn't make that absolutely explicit. TR (talk) ::I've reread the story and have to say I don't see any variation from OTL. I could be missing things though. ML4E (talk) 19:02, January 11, 2020 (UTC) :::I thought the rule here was to create subsections for all historical HoS/HoG and other high political figures contemporarily referenced in AH, regardless of brevity in the story.Matthew Babe Stevenson (talk) 08:33, January 12, 2020 (UTC) ::::It was, then someone abused it. So now we analyze HoS/HoG the same way we analyze all historical figures. I still think it has value, obviously, but we don't treat it as a firm rule anymore. TR (talk) 19:41, January 12, 2020 (UTC) ::As may be, the current entry is just plain wrong. Checking Wikipedia on the hostage crises, it confirms my prior thoughts that the crises began by independent action by a students' group and only continued because of popular support and Khomeini speaking in favor of the action. To say "Ayatollah Khomeini struck against the United States in 1980 by having his men raid the American Embassy ..." is contrary to what happened in OTL and not supported by the story. TR's suggestion in Talk: Tie a Yellow Ribbon is more appropriate. ML4E (talk) 19:38, January 12, 2020 (UTC) :::I deleted. I want to bring it back, but since it's wrong from the get go, we're going to need to rewrite it anyway. TR (talk) 19:44, January 12, 2020 (UTC)